Radioativo
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Urânio era perigoso, radioativo, e amava. Era hora de provar a Luca o quanto seu amor por ele era verdadeiro.


|**Original**

|**Classificação: +18**

| **Avisos: Yaoi, estupro, drogas, mutilação leve, suicídio**

|** Personagens: Urânio, Luca**

|** Ship: Urânio/Luca**

| **One-shot**

* * *

**Olá leitores!**

**Essa fic é o meu primeiro Yaoi, escrevi na aula para uma amiga minha que pediu. Sejam razoáveis se não estiver tão bom, é o primeiro como eu disse.**

**Espero que se divirtam!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**Radioativo**

Urânio passou as mãos pelos cabelos esverdeados, nervoso. Estava a 30 minutos encarando a mesma questão da prova de matemática sem que nada lhe ocorresse como resposta.

"Para que mesmo eu quis fazer economia? Sou tão estúpido!"

Urânio não era burro, tampouco inteligente. Era normal. Conseguia pegar média em suas provas se estudasse um tanto razoável. Então, talvez não devesse ter escolhido economia, exigia muito raciocínio. Na época tivera um ótimo motivo para se inscrever. Luca. O garoto loiro estava assentado a algumas carteiras de distancia, e parecia não ter problema nenhum com a prova. Luca era um gênio.

O tempo da prova terminou rápido demais. As provas foram recolhidas e os alunos começaram a conversar do lado de fora. Urânio avistou Luca e correu para encontrar o amigo.

- Luca, espere!

- Ah, olá Urânio! – o menor parou para esperar que Urânio o alcançasse. – Foi bem? – os dois retomaram o passo até o estacionamento.

- Com sorte fiquei na média. Não há nem dúvidas de que você acertou a prova toda.

- Com sorte, quem sabe.

Urânio olhou para Luca. Suspirou. Era deprimente pensar que Luca era apenas seu amigo quando Urânio sonhava com ele todas as noites. Sonhava desde um passeio tomando um sorvete até no corpo nu de Luca junto ao seu.

- ...não é, Ura?

- Ahn? Ah, me desculpe, divaguei um pouco. Do que estava falando?

- Que a Yoko me chamou para sair! Nossa, aceitei na hora! Ela é gostosa até perder de vista.

"Yoko?"

Urânio cerrou os punhos. Repentinamente, todos os músculos de seu corpo se tencionaram em uma resposta agressiva. Maldita Yoko!

- Mas eu não vou.

Urânio sentiu o corpo relaxar.

- Por que não? – o mais alto perguntou, tentando esconder o ciúme.

- Acho que ela só quer sair comigo pelas minhas notas. Deve querer que eu passe cola para ela, ou algo assim.

- Ah. Se é assim, é melhor não ir mesmo.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, seus caminhos se separaram. Luca foi para casa feliz por mais um dia ter terminado, mas não podia se dizer o mesmo de Urânio.

Ele adentrou seu apartamento em uma onda de fúria. A porta bateu com uma força grande o bastante para afrouxar as dobradiças. Chutou a mesinha de canto. Assentou-se no sofá e cruzou as mãos sobre a cabeça. Suspirou.

"Essa passou perto. Preciso fazer alguma coisa, ou vou perdê-lo...".

Não, perder Luca não era uma opção. Ele era seu, seu apenas. Fim.

Precisava agir, e já. Mas o que ia fazer?

Levantou-se e olhou em volta, analisando o apartamento pequeno em que vivia. Foi até o armário da cozinha e achou logo o que procurava: um saquinho cheio com um pó branco. Depois de Luca, a cocaína era seu maior vício. Estava com as mãos trêmulas ao espalhar o pó branco no braço. Inalou. Sentiu um alívio imediato, uma sensação de leveza, sua mente ficou mais limpa. Agora conseguiria pensar em algo. Algo (in) coerente.

"Sim.. . Já sei o que vou fazer. Eu quero o Luca.".

O loiro morava em uma casa de madeira modesta, dois andares, na periferia. Assim que ouviu a campainha tocar, sabia que era Urânio. O rapaz era o único que sabia onde Luca morava, por ser seu único amigo na cidade. Consequentemente, era o único que o visitava.

- Urânio, que surpresa boa! O que faz a...

Então Luca percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Urânio estava com a expressão séria, o nariz avermelhado, os olhos desfocados.

- Andou se drogando de novo? Você me prometeu que ia parar!

Urânio espalmou a mão no peito de Luca e o empurrou lentamente para dentro até os dois estarem dentro da casa. Fechou a porta atrás de si e agarrou a camiseta de Luca, o puxando até que ele estivesse com as costas apoiadas na porta. Urânio prendeu Luca na superfície com seu próprio corpo. Acariciou o rosto de Luca com os polegares e colou sua testa na dele.

- O que está fazendo, Urânio?

O outro respirou lentamente. Luca cheirava a desodorante, um cheiro inebriante, excitante. Enterrou o rosto no cangote de Luca e puxou seu corpo para mais perto.

Luca começou a se desesperar. Sabia que Urânio se drogava, mas jamais imaginara que a cocaína o levaria a fazer algo desse tipo.

Urânio percorreu o pescoço de Luca com os lábios.

- Solte-me Urânio! Solte-me!

Não houve reação. Luca começou a se debater, mas Urânio tinha o dobro de seu tamanho. De repente, ocorreu a Urânio que Luca pudesse gritar, e para impedir isso, ele beijou o menor nos lábios. Luca se assustou um pouco. Parou de se debater. Urânio viu isso como um bom sinal e acariciou suavemente os cabelos do outro.

Luca já não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo. Não podia mais culpar a cocaína, sentia era como se Urânio tivesse planejado aquilo há muito tempo.

"Como saio dessa?". Luca lembrou-se de que a porta na qual estavam escorados estava destrancada. Se ele conseguisse abri-la, ambos se desequilibrariam e ele conseguiria fugir!

Mas assim que Luca tocou a maçaneta, Urânio agarrou os punhos dele.

- Por que está tentando escapar? – urânio olhou fundo nos olhos de Luca. – Não estou fazendo nada de ruim... Eu gosto de você Luca!

Luca não tinha reação. Apenas olhava para Urânio como um gatinho assustado, sem conseguir se mover ou pronunciar palavra.

"Gosta de mim? O que está acontecendo aqui?".

Luca sentiu novamente a pressão dos lábios de Urânio nos seus, agora mais atrevidos. O maior sugou levemente o lábio inferior de Luca, fazendo-o entreabrir os lábios o bastante para envolver suas línguas no beijo. Luca estremeceu, um arrepio prazeroso lhe subiu a espinha.

"O que? Estou gostando! Oh, não...".

A situação afetou Luca, por fim. O loiro deixou o corpo relaxar, e devolveu o beijo. Urânio se surpreendeu. Soltou os pulsos do outro para prender seu rosto entre suas mãos. Luca apenas deixou os braços penderem aos lados de seu corpo, devolvendo o beijo com receio e suavidade.

Urânio aproveitava cada segundo. Não sabia quando, e se, Luca iria de repente reagir negativamente ao que acontecia. O loiro, porém, não deu sinal de mudar a situação, e a cada minuto Urânio se animava mais. Luca poderia sim, ser seu.

"Meu..."

- Você é meu Luca. Quero fazer amor com você.

Luca ainda estava processando as palavras quando Urânio lhe virou de costas. O loiro piscou os olhos algumas vezes, encarando a porta, e apenas quando Urânio desafivelou o cinto de Luca foi que o menor entendeu a situação. Tudo começou outra vez.

- Solte-me! Não quero, solte-me!

- Eu não vou lhe machucar, Luca. Confie em mim!

- Não!

O jeans e a cueca de Luca lhe foram descidas aos joelhos. Mais uma vez, Luca tentou se desvencilhar. Mais uma vez, sem sucesso, devida à força de Urânio. O maior abraçou a cintura do outro, prendendo seus corpos juntos.

- Me-deixa-sair!

- Eu te amo, Luca.

- ENTÃO ME SOLTA!

O coração de Luca batia tanto em desespero que ele começou a ofegar. Urânio desafivelou seu cinto e desceu as roupas também. Luca começou a se sentir enjoado. Choramingou. Urânio gemeu. Mais uma vez, o menor teve seus pulsos agarrados, para conter que ele se debatesse.

- Relaxe Luca, vai ser melhor para você.

Luca estava aterrorizado demais para gritar. Não conseguia se desvencilhar. Só lhe restou encarar a porta e soltar lágrimas silenciosas de desespero, às quais Urânio ignorou.

"Ele não está triste de verdade, só surpreso.".

Urânio agarrou os cabelos de Luca e puxou, fazendo os rostos de ambos se encontrarem. Limpou as lágrimas dele e, com os lábios ao pé do ouvido do loiro, sussurrou.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu tenho esperado por isso, o quanto eu tenho sonhado com você... Chega a ser doentio me provocar como você provoca, apenas por respirar... Nada me deixa mais enraivecido do que lhe ouvir falar das garotas que lhe chamam para sair. Como eu desejei a morte de cada uma delas, como eu desejei ser uma delas! Pensar que você nunca gostaria de mim só porque minhas bolas ficam mais embaixo... Mas agora, não. Você é meu Luca. Meu e de mais ninguém.

Então Urânio segurou os quadris de Luca, beijou-lhe suavemente no ombro e começou a forçar seu pênis para dentro.

- Não! Não Urânio, pare! "Tá" machucando!

- Shhhh... Calma... Eu vou cuidar de você.

Luca cerrou os punhos. Não ia chorar como um garotinho. Ia ignorar. Esperar que terminasse. Urânio, alheio aos sentimentos de Luca, sentiu-se a pessoa mais feliz do mudo. Conhecia Luca há anos, era um sonho de uma vida inteira se realizando.

O loiro sentia a dor se intensificar cada vez mais a cada movimento de Urânio, já estava ficando com a vista turva com a situação. Ouvia os gemidos do outro, sentia os lábios dele, e tudo que o próprio Luca queria fazer era chorar.

Urânio entrava em êxtase. Definitivamente, Luca era seu maior vício. Morreria sem ele.

"Eu amo tanto você Luca... Tanto... Tanto!"

Urânio parou, ofegante. Luca estava trêmulo. Sentia a umidade do gozo de Urânio escorrer por seu corpo. O maior se separou do loiro. Luca se apressou a vestir suas roupas de volta, enquanto Urânio fazia o mesmo sem tanta pressa.

Ele abriu a porta. Ainda tremia.

- Vá... Vá embora. – ele gaguejou. – Suma e nunca mais volte. Esqueça que eu existo.

- Luca... Eu não posso! Me aceite, fique comigo!

- SAIA DA MINHA CASA! AGORA!

Urânio sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas conteve as lágrimas. Sentiu-se ferido, triste, mas não ia chorar na frente de Luca. Ergueu a cabeça e assim abandonou a casa, ouvindo a porta bater atrás de si.

Luca foi até a cozinha. Precisava de um copo de água, e um analgésico. Já.

Urânio nem se viu chegar em casa. Foi andando no piloto automático até se ver na própria sala de estar. Ficou então parado, absorvendo o que acabara de acontecer:

"Perdi o Luca. Tentei tê-lo a todo custo e o perdi. Para sempre."

Aos poucos o rapaz sentiu o chão se abrir aos seus pés. A realidade o atingiu.

- Luca... Meu Luca... – sem Luca, ele morreria.

Caminhou a passos trôpegos até a cozinha. Abriu o armarinho, mas não havia mais cocaína. Conteve por pouco um acesso de fúria, e começou a abrir gavetas atrás de um estoque extra, mas sem sucesso. A única coisa que achou foi uma faca de carne.

Não viveria sem Luca, não aguentaria.

Pressionou suavemente a lâmina fria contra sua pele. Sentia a pulsação em seu pulso. Tão frequente, tão ritmado, tão...

Aumentou suavemente a pressão. Um filete vermelho escorreu pela lâmina, uma ardência à qual ele não deu atenção começou a se espalhar.

"Um pouco mais fundo. Luca não será mais um problema."

Urânio queria mesmo se matar. Mas lhe faltou coragem. Lembrou-se do sorriso de Luca, do cheiro dele, dos beijos que acabara de roubar. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi estancar o mar de sangue com um pano da cozinha e se jogar na cama, afogando-se em suas lágrimas.

Luca engoliu o analgésico e se jogou na poltrona mais próxima.

"Que loucura! O que infernos deu no Urânio?".

Tentou a todo custo apagar os acontecimentos recentes de sua cabeça. Desejou que tudo não passasse de um sonho, mas a dor que sentia no ânus lhe impedia esquecer qualquer coisa, muito pelo contrário. Cada beijo, cada toque, a declaração, estava tudo muito vivo e recente no loiro.

"Isso não está certo... Deve ter algo... Alguma explicação... Será que ele sempre gostou de mim? E pior... Aquele arrepio... Eu o beijei de volta! Será que...".

Luca viu como um filme em sua frente. Todos os convites para sair que ele recusara, como ele sempre se sentia bem ao estar ao lado do rapaz de cabelos verdes, a voz dele, o sorriso... Tudo!

"Será que eu também gosto dele? Não acredito!".

O loiro chegou à conclusão de que só havia uma coisa que ele podia fazer para colocar as coisas no lugar: conversar. Nada que um bom diálogo não resolvesse. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Estava um pouco transtornado para dirigir, mas com uma boa dose de paciência ele conseguiu chegar ao prédio de Urânio sem sofrer um acidente. Correu até a portaria.

- Me liga com o 302, por favor. – Luca pediu ao porteiro. Aguardou alguns minutos impaciente.

- Ninguém respondeu.

- Como? Mas... Urânio está em casa, não está?

- Eu o vi entrar, mas não vi sair.

Luca ficou nervoso. Pegou o celular do bolso e discou para Urânio. Sem resposta.

"Essa não... Será que depois de tantos anos o alertando, ele finalmente sofreu algum tipo de ataque por causa da droga?".

O estômago do loiro revirou. Sentiu um desespero sem tamanho lhe engolir. A ideia de ter acontecido algo a Urânio era simplesmente medonha.

- Eu vou subir.

- Ei espere! Não pode invadir um aparta...

"Urânio, o que você fez?".

Luca não estava ouvindo mais. Subiu as escadas em desespero até o 3º andar. Parou à porta do apartamento e tocou a campainha. Cinco segundos depois Luca decidiu testar a porta. Estava aberta.

Adentrou o apartamento como um furacão.

- Urânio! Ura, responda!

Luca sabia que Urânio guardava a droga na cozinha, então foi até lá checar. Viu a poça de sangue e a faca na pia.

- URÂNIO!

Foi correndo até o quarto e sentiu o mundo cair. Lhe faltou o ar. Lágrimas escorreram. O corpo de Urânio pendia do lustre, preso à este pelo pescoço por um cinto de couro. Havia se enforcado.

Luca voltou correndo à cozinha. Pegou a faca sobre a pia, subiu na cadeira caída no quarto e cortou o cinto o quão rápido pôde. Deitou Urânio na cama e colou o ouvido no peito do garoto. Ouviu uma batida frágil e ritmada: vivo!

Discou para uma ambulância tentando conter a voz trêmula. Então, enquanto esperava a ambulância chegar, acariciou suavemente os cabelos verdes.

- Urânio, eu também amo você. Por que fez isso, seu idiota?!

- Por... Que... Porque... Você não me quis.

Luca arregalou os olhos. Urânio estava frágil, tanto pelo enforcamento quanto pelo corte no pulso, mas estava consciente!

- Agora eu quero! A ambulância está chegando, nós vamos ficar juntos, OK?

- OK...

Luca selou seus lábios nos dele. Doce, preocupado.

Subitamente, médicos invadiram o apartamento, e Urânio foi levado em uma maca, com Luca aos prantos atrás. Após um pouco de oxigênio, uma transfusão sanguínea e uma tomografia, tudo ficou bem.

- Luca, preciso estudar matemática. Tem prova amanhã.

- Eu posso lhe ensinar.

Urânio riu. Sempre faziam muitas coisas quando precisavam estudar. Nenhuma delas envolvia matemática.

* * *

**E fim! Minha amiga preferia um final onde o Urânio morresse, mas fazer o que, eu sou fã de finais felizes!**

**Comentários? Críticas e elogios são igualmente bem vindos!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


End file.
